Remembering the Past
by ChaosWolfCM
Summary: A warrior that is god like in power but human in body is feared by all except for a select few. He has done nothing wrong yet people fear him because of the strength he wields. Will he lose his mind to the pain of being lonely and cast out.


Hey guys first off I don't own Inuyasha and second the original character is not from the Saga Continues or any of my other stories. He just has the same name and the reason why is because I like it.

Remembering the Past

A warrior that is god like in power but human in body is feared by all except for a select few. He has done nothing wrong yet people fear him because of the strength he wields. Will he lose his mind to the pain of being lonely and cast out from civilization or will someone come to his aid. Will the love of a woman and the kindness and acceptance of friends keep him from crossing the line of insanity? Shall he damn the world for all the pain he has suffered or will he help protect it.

Prologue

In a hut just outside of Kaede's Village a young man was meditating so that his wounds would heal. Why is he wounded is probably what you're wondering right now. He had gone into the village to get some food to last him the week when the villagers chased him off while throwing rocks and small daggers at him. He decided to just wait until dark and steal what he needed from the priestess of the village. Until nightfall he would simply recover as much of his strength as he could. Deciding it would be best for his body's recovery if he was asleep he did just that.

Earlier on that same day Inuyasha and his friends had stopped at Kaede's Village to rest and so that Kagome could go back to her home for a couple days. Kagome was startled when she saw a mob of the villagers rushing towards something. She was about to go check it out when she saw Kaede walk towards them.

"Kaede where are those villagers headed to," Kagome inquired

"They are simply taking care of an unwanted guest," Kaede responded, "A few weeks ago a young man appeared out of the woods with no memory of his past. He asked if there was a place nearby that he could stay at. I told the stranger about the hut just outside of town that he could stay in but that he would have to catch his own food in the woods. He was fine with it at first but a week ago he started to come into the village to buy food but he was chased out by the people who lived here. However it seemed he came back each night to steal food and drink from my own hut."

"It seems cruel to deny a person the right to buy food so that he can survive," Miroku stated.

"I would not have done so but his aura was strange in that it seemed it was only half human," Kaede remarked

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "There is a half demon living right outside the village."

"I do not know if he is a half demon or not but I have decided to put a guard at the door of my hut tonight to make sure nothing is taken," Kaede said

"Why don't you do it Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned

"Just because I'm a dog demon doesn't mean you can order me around like some animal," Inuyasha growled

"SIT!" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha fell face first onto the floor hard.

"Fine I'll do it," mumbled Inuyasha

Kaede led Inuyasha and the others to her hut. Once there Sango and Kagome started to make supper while Inuyasha sat outside on the hut's roof. Once dinner was ready everyone sat down to eat. Once done they decided to turn in early so that they could get a quick start locating jewel shards the next day. Inuyasha sat by the door waiting for anyone to try to break into the hut.

The young man woke up and stretched his muscles knowing that by now the priestess was asleep. He started on his way towards the village but stopped when he saw many demons headed for the village. Deciding it wasn't his concern he ran into the village and made his way towards his target. He was almost there when a cry rang out through the village. Before anyone could notice him he jumped onto the roof of the nearest hut. He saw a man in red clothing leave the hut followed by a girl in a school uniform, a monk, and another girl with a huge boomerang on her back. Sensing that this was his chance he slipped into the hut and grabbed enough food and drink to last the night and slipped out before Kaede came into the room. The young man sat on the roof and ate his newly acquired meal. As he did so he could see the fight that was going on in the distance. After finishing his meal he made his way over towards the battle only to see the same people that had come out of the hut with their hands full. The guy in red clothing was swinging his sword at any demon he saw, the girl in the school uniform was shooting an arrow every few minutes but stayed back for the most part, the monk was throwing papers with odd symbols on them, and the girl with the huge boomerang was using a sword but threw her boomerang every once in a while. They had destroyed many of the demons but they just kept coming. After watching for a few minutes the young man saw enough and started heading back to his home. He stopped for some reason as his eyes landed on the girl with the boomerang for a minute. It was at that moment that he noticed a demon sneaking up behind the girl. Unable to control himself the young man withdrew his sword and jumped down to save the girl. As he descended on the demon he announced his presence with one of his favorite attacks.

"Chaos Slash!"

Sango and the others were having a hard time destroying the demon army that Naraku sent after them. She could sense the demon that was behind her but realized she wouldn't be able to turn in time to kill it. Accepting her fate Sango kept fighting the ones in front of her until she heard a yell.

Inuyasha was pissed not only was Naraku refusing to fight him but now he has to deal with an army of demons. He heard Kagome scream something about Sango so he turned his head towards Sango's direction. He and Miroku turned to see a demon about hit Sango on her back. Before either male could act a yell could be heard. Inuyasha looked up to see a young man coming down on the demon with a sword. Before the man could even touch the ground the demon was in pieces. Inuyasha turned back to the demons glad that a new fighter was there and from the looks of things was on their side. Boy did know just how wrong he was. All of a sudden he heard the young man speak.

"I grow tired of these games," "Let's see how you demons like the taste of pure chaos. Chaos Slash Wave!"

A large wave of black energy was thrown from the sword and hit every single demon that was there creating an explosion. When everyone could see the only thing that was left of the demons was a very big hole. The young man just smirks at his handiwork before walking off towards his home.

"Hey you get back here," Inuyasha shouted

The man just ignored him and continued walking but stopped for a moment.

"By the way miss your welcome," commented ?

Before Sango could say anything the man started to walk once again. Deciding to at least know the name of the man who saved her life Sango called Kirara. The fire cat demon showed up upon being summoned and Sango jumped on its back. Telling the others that she would be back later Sango left in the direction the young man had gone. After leaving the village she found a hut that bordered on the end of the forest. She told Kirara to land and once they were on the ground Sango got off the cat demon's back so that she could walk up to the hut. Just as she was about to open the door she noticed blood on the ground. Sango pushed open the door to see the man that saved her sitting against the wall trying to stop the blood that was coming out of a wound in his left arm. She saw the bandages that were on the floor by the young man and immediately walked inside the house and picked up the bandages. Sango moved the young mans right hand away from the wound and began to wrap the bandages around the wound. After fixing up the wound she noticed that the young man was staring at her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You would help me after speaking with the priestess."

"You saved my life when you could have just walked away and I wanted to thank you."

"You are welcome and I guess I should tell you my name which is Chaos Wolf. If I remember correctly one of your friends called you Sango."

"Yes that's right,"

"So Sango tell me why you do not fear me after listening to what the priestess had to say,"

"I wanted to know the truth. Kaede only told what you were doing but I know there is a reason for what you did. I would like to know what that reason is."

"The forests have been over-run by demons the past few days. I tried to tell this to the priestess but the villagers keep attacking me forcing me to flee the village."

"So you think that gives you a reason to steal food and drink from Kaede?"

"I did what I had to do in order to survive. However one thing still bothers me. I saw a boy with a sickle-type weapon that had a chain attached to it and a strange baboon-looking creature. They seemed to be the ones commanding the demons that are in the forest including the ones that attacked the village."

"It couldn't be but that sounds like my brother. The baboon-like creature you saw is a horrible demon named Naraku. He will destroy anything that gets in his way and use anything or anyone to do so including my little brother Kohaku.

"It sounds like this Naraku is a big problem for you and your friends. I think I might be able to help you out. If you agree to help me when I need it I will try to rescue your brother."

"What do you mean by help you?"

"Little things like what you did for me a few minutes ago. Besides it would be nice to finally have someone that I can trust and have regular conversations with."

"I wouldn't mind that besides you seem like a good person. I'm surprised the villagers haven't noticed that little fact."

"I'm not fully human but I don't know what the other half of me is and people fear what they do not know or understand."

"You seem very wise for someone who looks the same age as you do. In fact now that I think about it you don't look much older then me."

Before Chaos Wolf could say anything in response someone could be heard not that far away shouting Sango's name.

"Well it sounds like your friends have come looking for you. From the sound of the voice it's the one who demanded that I didn't walk away when I did."

"Yes that would be Inuyasha. He is a half demon with a short temper."

Chaos Wolf pulled a new shirt on to cover up his wound before standing up. He offered his hand to Sango and she took it allowing him to pull her to her feet. After calling out to Inuyasha where she was she thanked Chaos Wolf for informing her about Kohaku. Inuyasha came into the hut with the others right behind him.

"Your that guy from before," Kagome stated, "The one that Kaede told us about. You are a thief for what you keep doing to her."

"Oh you would prefer that I go into the forest where hundreds of demons have gathered just to get a meal," Chaos Wolf shouted, "Don't even think of saying I should have told the priestess because every time I go into the village I get mobbed by those bastards. You want to know why they hate me so much well its simple all humans hate what they don't understand or can't explain."

"So you say hundreds of demons are gathering in the forest," Miroku commented

"Yes and they are all being controlled by Naraku. Before you ask I only learned of who Naraku is a few minutes ago from Sango. She explained who he is after I told her that I had seen a baboon-like creature in the forest."

"Well then you can take us to him," Inuyasha demanded

"Hell no you dog-eared freak,"

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha shouted

"You heard me. I don't take orders from anyone got that."

"Back down Inuyasha you have no right to demand anything from him," said Kagome

"You can't be serious Kagome."

"She is right Inuyasha if anything we owe him for saving Sango," stated Shippo

"Now if you excuse me I plan on getting some sleep. Miss. Sango if you like you may use the futon along with your friend."

"But where would be sleeping? I couldn't take your only bed knowing I forced you to sleep elsewhere."

"I thank you for your concern but it isn't needed. I will be standing guard by the door. After all I can't let my new friend be harmed while she is a guest in my home. The rest of your friends can sleep on the floor."

"Thank you for your concern and kindness Chaos Wolf. Come on Kagome we should turn in for the night."

As Sango and Kagome got into the futon to go to sleep everyone else tried to get comfortable on the floor. Chaos Wolf sat against the wall by the door ready for any kind of attack. One by one everyone else fell asleep while Chaos Wolf continued to watch over them. After a few hours he went into mediation to try to heal his wounds.

"I say we drive the beast away and let him live like the other demons." A villager shouted

"We can't trust him besides he is nothing but a thief." cried out another

"Sooner or later he'll turn on us and eat us all." exclaimed another

"Come on lets drive the monster away." A villager yelled

The villagers made their way towards the hut that Chaos Wolf lived in hoping to get rid of the stranger with no memory. What they didn't know was that he wasn't alone. However the demon that was controlling the villagers didn't care about that fact at all. In fact his orders were to kill the woman of the demon slayers. However it seemed the villagers were going after some guy that lived near the village instead. The angry villagers reached Chaos Wolf's hut and were about to break down the door when the main focus of the villagers walked out of the hut. He saw the mob of villagers there and just sighed. He knew this would happen and judging by the many weapons the villagers had it seemed they were after his blood.

"Well it seems the time has come. I will not hesitate to kill any of you that attack me."

"Chaos Wolf what's going on out here. Why are the villagers here and wielding weapons that are pointed at you?"

"Well Sango it seems the villagers have decided to try and kill me. Go back inside with the others and get your rest I'll handle things out here."

Sango hesitated for a moment before doing as told. Chaos Wolf drew his sword and got ready for a fight.

"Come at me if you dare you ignorant fools."

The villagers charged at him but he did nothing. Just as he would have been killed he jumped over the villagers' heads and slashed one of them with his sword once he landed. This only served to anger the villagers even more but their blood went cold when he uttered two words.

"Chaos Slash."

The attack killed several of the villagers and wounded several more. The rest of the villagers fled upon seeing the kind of power Chaos Wolf possessed. Chaos Wolf snorted in disgust at the villagers' cowardice and turned towards the door of his home only to see Inuyasha standing there glaring at him.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"How could you slaughter those people?"

"Oh I don't how about they came here looking to kill me."

"They were just trying to deal with the problem you cause by being here. They might have just come to talk and you attacked them."

"Considering the fact that they had weapons and charged at me with said weapons I don't believe I've done anything wrong."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this. I saw exactly what happened and you are to blame so I'll kill you in return for the lives you've taken here today. Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!"

Chaos Wolf merely brought his sword up to block the attack and readied himself as Inuyasha went to draw his sword.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground as Kagome came out of the hut followed by everyone else.

"We saw everything that happened Inuyasha the villagers he killed was done in self-defense."

Chaos Wolf was about to make a comment when a voice was heard from behind them.

"Still attacking anyone for the dumbest of reasons are you mutt."

Everyone turned around to see who had spoken and were shocked to see.

I'll just end it here to leave you guys thinking on who just showed up. Trust me its going to surprise you and I know cliffhangers are mean but who cares they sure are fun. I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me. I might be making some of characters out of character but as the author that's my decision so if you don't like that then don't read. Anyway read and review people read and review.


End file.
